Starry Eyes
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: She wanted to be mad at him for leaving but then she remembered his emerald, starry eyes. Arra/Larten


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx Italics are flashback moments from their past. :D

**SUMMARY: **She wanted to be mad at him for leaving but then she remembered his emerald, starry eyes. Arra/Larten

**TITLE: **Starry eyes

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was gone and he was never going back. She had so much that she had yet to tell him but never got the chance to. She had many a chance to tell him the words that played on her mind but she had missed that chance because she was too afraid. Sighing, she slid down the wall and held back the goofy grin that was about to form on her lips as she reminisced. They had spent so long together it was hard getting used to the silence which haunted the air. Memories still flashed through her mind and some made her smile and brought back that glow of happiness she had lacked since he had left.

"_Larten, I am not so sure this is a good idea, what if we get caught?" She whispered, latching her arm around her mate's and scanning the surroundings. Escaping the mountain for fresh air wasn't usually the thing vampires did and so it felt as though they were betraying the rules a little by sneaking out at midnight. The moon was beautiful that night and soon she realised just why he liked it so much. _

"_We are not going to get caught because you are with the negotiation master of Vampire Mountain." Mr Crepsley proclaimed proudly, tangling his fingers in with hers and leading her into the midnight air. "You see." He pointed to the clusters of stars which were scattered freely across the sky. It was a clear night and many of the stars shone as brightly as the sun, luminating the night sky with bright yellow shades. They were in clusters, each one making a different constellation and making a complete new picture. He was right, it truly was beautiful. _

Nights like that could never happen again, stars like that could never shine again because something was missing or someone was missing anyway. She needed him more than anything and she knew that somewhere he was missing her as much as she was missing him. She would never forget him. He was hard to forget to be honest. That night, when he held her in his coffin and told her that he loved her, he really did mean it and she meant it to. Moments like that came once in a lifetime and when his lips touched hers she would fall into a world where it was just them against the world, nothing stopping them from their ambitions.

_Wrapping an arm around Arra, Mr Crepsley sighed and kissed her forehead. When she snuggled closer to him and smiled that oh so perfect smile she was graced with, he couldn't help but smile too. She was his world, his entire reason for living. Her hair soft shades of brown, her eyes… oh her eyes were that of a fairytale princess'. Their light grey shade which sparkled when the sun hit them, sending radiating sparkles of light. Every time she looked at him, he was hit by this feeling of happiness like a lightning bolt. _

"_Arra?" Mumbling in reply, he continued. "I love you." Smiling, her dazzling eyes fluttered elegantly open and she leaned up and pressed her lips lightly against his. _

_"I love you too Larten." Nights like that didn't come round every night and this was one he would treasure surely forever onwards. _

Sighing at the reminiscent, her chain of thought was broken by Seba who knocked on the door frame.

"May I come in?" She nodded and signalled for the older vampire to come in. "I take it you have heard?" Nodding once more, she sighed also in response.

"Yes, I was just thinking about him then, remarkable vampire indeed." Smiling, Seba turned to face her.

"You really did think the world of him did you not?" His voice was accusing and by the look on his face, he already knew the answer.

"I cannot lie, I did but he is gone now so…" trailing off, she flopped down onto the hammock beside him. "I can never forget the way he looked at me when we first met all those years ago." She said in a distant tone.

"_Who is that?" Mr Crepsley asked, pointing to Arra in a dream-like condition. _

"_That is Arra Sails, she is a fine vampire, she has the strength of a good male vampire." Seba smiled, draping his cape over his arm and turning to face Larten. "Would you like me to introduce you?" Ambling over, Seba smiled and shook hands with Arra. "Arra, this is Larten Crepsley." Frowning, she scanned him from top to bottom. _

"_Hmm, hello Larten." She said in a rather unconvinced voice._

"_Hello." He replied hesitantly, shaking her hand wildly. Gazing down at her hand, she yanked it away and saw the unimpressed expression on Seba's face. Leaning over, she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. _

"_Good luck." She whispered in his ear, Mr Crepsley frowning at her comment. _

"_Good luck for what?" He asked, watching as she walked away. _

"_Nothing," Seba replied, grabbing his assistant's wrist. "Let us proceed with the tour shall we?" Seba smiled grimly, sending a challenging look in Arra's direction. _

"Yes, you did always warn him of my stubbornness." Smiling, Arra nodded and placed a box onto the floor.

"Well, unfair to send him in with no knowledge of your ways. I was merely trying to help. His hair was hilarious when he first arrived but his eyes, they were still that glorious emerald and they still bettered the stars above." Leaning back, Seba rolled his eyes at her dreaming and stood up.

"Better to leave you to dream I think." Seba smiled, leaving her alone in the cell to dream. "Goodnight Arra." He called down the hallway, Arra replying the same goodnight. Lying down in her coffin, she closed the lid and drifted off into dreamful sleep. She may not have had Larten in the flesh but she did have him in her memories and nothing could make that go away. Thoughts of him ran through her mind and the famouse quote made her smile. _Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened_. And that is what she would do; smile because one day Larten would come back to her and then, she would feel complete.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell em if you liked it or not. Thank you so much for reading.

Mrs Old Gregg

xx


End file.
